warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Ten
WEEK TEN, NOMINATIONS Rule: Only the members of Team Pop Rock Fountain (Jayfeather, Brightheart, Thrushpelt, Sorreltail & Willowpelt) can be nominated. Superpower Holder: Shoalfoot LAST NIGHT, AFTER THE SHOW Producer: Now to put these votes in the vault! (goes to collect votes) Producer: Wait a second... There are pawprints on these votes. They've been tampered with! DAISY! THE VOTES HAVE BEEN TAMPERED WITH! Don't let Scarletpaw go! Daisy: She's gone already! Producer: DANGIT! Who would tamper with the votes? MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HOUSE Shoalfoot: WHY!? WHY IS SHE GONE!? WHY COULDN'T IT BE AQUASPLASH!? Aquasplash: Hey! That's mean! Shoalfoot: Well, I couldn't go could I? Aquasplash: No, I suppose not. Shoalfoot: Ha! Brightheart: It feels so weird without Scarletpaw here. Thrushpelt: Yeah, and that you're still here. Brightheart: That was uncalled for... Willowpelt: SUNSHINE, CHICKEN BONES AND FURBALLS EVERYWHERE THERE'S POTATOES FOR EVERYONE IF YOU SMILE! Cinderpelt: Willowpelt, baby, not now. Shoalfoot's upset. Willowpelt: (nods and charges away) Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. Shoalfoot: BUT I'M STILL UPSET! D: Big Brother: Lounge. Now. Shoalfoot: I hate you. (in the lounge) Big Brother: (to the tune of Live While We're Young) It's time for nominations. For nominations. It's time to nommy-ommy-ate! Willowpelt: (throws boulder at Big Brother) STOP SINGING ONE DIRECTION! Big Brother: OUCHIES! D: Anywho, Scarletpaw was evicted last night- Shoalfoot: (bursts in to tears) WHY DO YOU KEEP REMINDING ME!? Big Brother: Anyway, she had a superpower to give out, and here she is. (Scarletpaw appears via video link) Scarletpaw: Hello, my buddies! Shoalfoot: I LOVE YOU! Scarletpaw: I LOVE YOU TOO! That's why you get the superpower! Shoalfoot: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Big Brother: Everyone to the nomination room (in the nomination room) Big Brother: Team Pop Rock Fountain, since you guys lost the challenge and are the only ones who can be nominated, you guys are nominating first. Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters) Sorreltail: For 3 points I nominate JAYFEATHER because he's a serious threat to me winning, and we're at that stage now where you need to think about winning. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Sorreltail: For 2 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART for doing practically nothing in the challenge Big Brother: Accepted. Table: JAYFEATHER 3 BRIGHTHEART 2 Sorreltail 0 Thrushpelt 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber (Willowpelt charges in) Big Brother: Willowpelt, nominate- Willowpelt: TURKEYS ARE A POTATO STUFFED INSIDE A MONKEY STUFFED INSIDE A LOBSTER STUFFED INSIDE A TACO STUFFED INSIDE A BURRITO STUFFED INSIDE A TURKEY! Big Brother: That makes no sense. Willowpelt: 123+781= THE SUM OF MONKEY BRAINS AND A FACE OF NOTHINGNESS WHICH CAN SEE DESPITE BEING NOTHING! Big Brother: FOR GOD SAKE! WILL YOU JUST NOMINATE!? Willowpelt: FOR 4 POINTS I NOMINATE THRUSHPELT BECAUSE HE HATES ME! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Willowpelt: I GIVE IT TO BRIGHTHEART FOR BEING ANNOYING BY NEVER TALKING TO ME! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: THRUSHPELT 4 BRIGTHEART 3 JAYFEATHER 3 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Thrushpelt: For 3 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART because I hate her very much! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left, Thrushpelt: For 2 points points I nominate WILLOWPELT because I've been waiting all season to get rid of her, and I will not wait a moment longer! Big Brother: Accepted. TABLE: BRIGHTHEART 6 THRUSHPELT 4 JAYFEATHER 3 Willowpelt 2 Sorreltail 0 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Brightheart: 4 to THRUSHPELT Big Brother: Reason? Brightheart: He sucks. Big Brother: M'kay. One left! Brightheart: One to SORRELTAIL because she threw the first game. Big Brother: How? Brightheart: She didn't even attempt to dodge the balls. Big Brother: Fair enough, accepted. TABLE: THRUSHPELT 8 BRIGHTHEART 6 JAYFEATHER 3 Willowpelt 2 Sorreltail 1 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Big Brother: (gets out Grump-English dictionary) nominate now. Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpetheh grumpcake muffingrump grumpsauce grump. Grumpy le grumpus de grump, Big Brother: For 3 points you nominate WILLOWPELT because she's a threat to you? Jayfeather: (nods) Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 left. Jayfeather: Grumpeh de grumpus le grumpy a la grump! Grumpeteh grumpeteh! Big Brother: For 2 points you nominate BRIGHTHEART because you think she doesn't like you? Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 8 THRUSHPELT 8 WILLOWPELT 5 Jayfeather 3 Sorreltail 1 Big Brother: Now for the other team to nominate. Aquasplash, to the chamber (Aquasplash enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Aquasplash: For 4 points I nominate THRUSHPELT because he never talks to me. Big Brother: Accepted.You have 1 point left. Aquasplash: 1 to JAYFEATHER because his grumping scares me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: THRUSHPELT 12 BRIGHTHEART 8 WILLOWPELT 5 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 1 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Darkstripe: For 4 points I nominate SORRELTAIL because I hate her! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Darkstripe: 1 to BRIGHTHEART because I want Sorreltail nominated and if I nominate Willowpelt like I planned, it might mess up the table. Big Brother: Accepted. TABLE: THRUSHPELT 12 BRIGHTHEART 9 SORRELTAIL 5 WILLOWPELT 5 Jayfeather 4 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Cinderpelt: 4 to JAYFEATHER Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Cinderpelt: Hm... One to SORRELTAIL, dunno why/ Big Brother: Accepted. TABLE: THRUSHPELT 12 BRIGHTHEART 9 JAYFEATHER 8 Sorreltail 6 Willowpelt 5 Big Brother: Finally, Shoalfoot, to the chamber (Shoalfoot enters) Big Brother: Shoalfoot, this is your superpower: After you nominate, you get to take 3 points away from one cats' tally. Shoalfoot: Oooh! Big Brother: Nominate now. Shoalfoot: For 3 points I nominate SORRELTAIL because she's a threat to me winning/ Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Shoalfoot: 2 to JAYFEATHER for the same reason. Big Brother: Accepted. Now, who are you taking 3 points off? Shoalfoot: THRUSHPELT because he's a nice cat and a good friend.to me. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All cats to the lounge FINAL TABLE: JAYFEATHER 10 BRIGHTHEART 9 SORRELTAIL 9 THRUSHPELT 9 Willowpelt 5 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Shoalfoot had the superpower. Her power was she could take three points off someones' tally. Housemates: Oooooooooh! Big Brother: Now I will reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. Before I do, let me tell you that this was the closest nominations round we've had in the history of the show, and it resulted in all but one of team Pop Rock Fountain being nominated. On 10 points, JAYFEATHER (everyone gasps) Jayfeather: D: GRUMPEH! Big Brother: On 9 points, BRIGHTHEART Brightheart: I knew it. Big Brother: Also on 9 points, SORRELTAIL Darkstripe: YES! OMSC YES! (begins epic celebratory dance) Sorreltail: Shut up! Big Brother: And also on 9 points, THRUSHPELT Thrushpelt: HOW THE (bleep) DID WILLOWPELT NOT GET NOMINATED!? Willowpelt: BECAUSE I'M A STROGANOFF NINJA! Darkstripe: I bet Shoalfoot used the superpower on her! Thrushpelt: You... You're a monster! Brightheart: How could you do this to us!? Big Brother: If you're quite ''finished! Jayfeather, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Thrushpelt, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be evicted. That is all. Cinderpelt: I still can't believe that out of everyone Willowpelt was the one cat who didn't get nominated... WEEK TEN, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Ashfur Holmes and Bluestar Watson) (in the bedrooms) Willowpelt: EVERYBODY SHOULD TOTALLY WAKE UP BECAUSE THERE'S A DODO WITH A TASMANIAN TIGER OUTSIDE!! Brightheart: WHERE!? (hides under covers) Darkstripe: You didn't seriously believe something Willowpelt said? Cinderpelt: GULLIBLE! HAHA! Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpeh gruuuuuump! Brightheart: Shut up! D: Thrushpelt: Hey Brightheart, it says gullible on the ceiling! Brightheart: (looks) Aquasplash: LOLFAIL! Shoalfoot: Yeah, you fail! Brightheart: Everybody shut uppppppp D: Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. Sorreltail: Why are we being called to the lounge? This isn't nominations! (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you all know, Scarletpaw was evicted last week. Shoalfoot: (wails) Why do you keep bringing it up? D: Big Brother: Or at least you ''think ''she was! Everyone: What? :O Big Brother: While collecting the votes last week, the producer discovered that the votes were tampered with. Shoalfoot: WHO WOULD DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL TEA LOVING FRIEND!? Big Brother: Scarletpaw will be back in the game shortly... Shoalfoot: SHE'S COMING BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! WOOOOOOO! Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! Shoalfoot: What was that? Cinderpelt: Nothing. I said nothing! You heard nothing! Shoalfoot: Oh. Well, now it's my job to find out who tampered with the votes! (30 minutes later) Shoalfoot: (is sticking photos of the housemates up on a board) Thrushpelt: What are you doing? Shoalfoot: Investigating you all! I have to find out who framed Scarletpaw! Aquasplash: (gasp) That is ''such an ugly picture of me! Take it down now! Shoalfoot: No! Not untill you've been cleared! Aquasplash: You don't seriously think...? Shoalfoot: I can't rule out anyone! Not even Willowpelt! Willowpelt: (is singing to a bottle of sauce) SAUCY SAUCY SAUCY! YOU ARE SAUCY! YOU ARE SO DELICIOUS! Brightheart: How could she tamper with the votes when she's mental? Shoalfoot: It may be a cover up! Willowpelt: (is now dancing with the sauce) MARRY ME AND I SHALL SQUEEZE YOU ON TO PIE! I LOVE YOU SAUCE! Darkstripe: Explain to me why that's a cover up. Shoalfoot; This is gonna be hard! I may need a professional! (picks up phone) (At 221B Squirrel St.) Ashfur: Would you like more tea, Mr. Epic Hat? (the hat says nothing because it's a hat) Ashfur: I thought you might say that. (pours tea) (the phone rings) Ashfur: BLUESTAR! Can you get that? Bluestar: I'M IN THE SHOWER! Ashfur: CATS DON'T TAKE SHOWERS! Bluestar: BATH THEN! Ashfur: BETTER! But still, answer that! Bluestar: FINE! (Bluestar runs out, dripping wet, and answers the phone) Bluestar: Sup? (there is a pause while the caller talks) Bluestar: We'll be right over. Ashfur, we're needed at the house again. Ashfur: TO THE EPIC HAT MOBILE! (grabs epic hat and runs) Bluestar: (follows) Ashfur: BLUESTAR! Bluestar: What now? Ashfur: You forgot your hat! Bluestar: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (goes back inside, grabs the epic hat and runs back to the Epic Hat Mobile) (back at the house) (Bluestar and Ashfur arrive) (Shoalfoot comes running out to greet them) Shoalfoot: Oh, thank StarClan you're here! (sees Bluestar's blow-dried fur) What the heck? Bluestar: Don't ask. Ashfur: What are we here for? Cinderpelt: Because she's cranky Shoalfoot: KIMONO SLAP! (slaps with kimono) You're here because somebody tampered with the votes and made Scarletpaw leave! Bluestar: Kay. Shoalfoot: Come in here! Interview everyone! (in the interview room) Bluestar: Well, we should eliminate cats that are obviously not suspects, so let's interview Willowpelt fir- (Willowpelt comes charging in to the room) Willowpelt: I HEARD MY NAME! IS IT ABOUT THE PANCAKE SALAD THAT I SENT TO JUPITER!? Ashfur: NUUUUUUUUU! THE POOR SALAD! Bluestar: No, it's about the eviction. Willowpelt: WHAT ABOUT IT, SQUIRREL BREATH!? Bluestar: Where were you when they went to an ad break? Willowpelt: BIRD! Bluestar: And that means? Willowpelt: (grabs out dictionary) THE DEFINITION OF BIRD IS A JELLY FACE PIXILATED MARIAH CAREY LOVING ANIMAL THAT SINGS TO BLUEBERRIES! Bluestar: She isn't a suspect. She's too stupid. Willowpelt: I'M NOT STUPID, I'M CRAZY! Ashfur: (Opens the door) You can leave- (Willowpelt bolts out of the door making NASCAR like noises) Ashfur: Now... Bluestar: (exits the room and takes down Willowpelt's picture from the evidence board) Brightheart: We all knew that was gonna happen! Ashfur: You can come in next, Brightheart! (in the interviewing room with Brightheart) Ashfur: Brightheart, where were you during the eviction? Brightheart: I was there the whole time! Thrushpelt: (sticks head in) LIAR! You were out getting Doritos! Bluestar: Is that true? Brightheart: Yes, but I wasn't gone the whole time! And they weren't Doritos! They were a different brand! Ashfur: NO BRAND IS BETTER THAN DORITOS! Brightheart: I'VE FOUND SEVEN! Bluestar: SHUT UP! (silence) Bluestar: Now that we're back on track: Brightheart, exactly how long were you gone? Brightheart: I came back right after Daisy said Aquasplash was safe! Ashfur: That was a long time... Bluestar: You were gone an awful long time for getting Doritos.. You're definitely a suspect! Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUU! THIS IS A MISTAKE! (Bluestar places Brightheart's photo in the suspect section) Shoalfoot: (gasp) IT WAS HER!? (punches Brightheart) HOW COULD YOU!? Bluestar: CALM DOWN! We're gonna interview Jayfeather next. Cinderpelt: He couldn't tamper with the votes! He's blind! Bluestar: Good point. (removes Jayfeather's photo) We'll interview Thrushpelt then. (in the interview room with Thrushpelt) Ashfur: Well Thrushpelt, what do you know? Thrushpelt: I overheard Brightheart telling Cinderpelt that Scarletpaw was a threat to her at the challenge, and Cinderpelt was repeatedly begging her not to, but she wouldn't listen! (wails) I never knew Brightheart was such a monster! Bluestar: :O YOU SERIOUS!? Thrushpelt: It's true! (Bluestar comes out) Bluestar: We've got a lead. Brightheart's our main suspect! Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: Why haven't me and Darkstripe been interviewed? Ashfur: Firstly, it's Darkstripe and I. ''Secondly, we don't need to now. We know it's Brightheart! Thrushpelt: (giggles) Shoalfoot: (is ready to charge) YOU MONSTER!!!! Aquasplash: WAIT! (everyone looks at Aquasplash) Aquasplash: Brightheart didn't do it! Darksktripe: Huh? Cinderpelt: Don't listen to her! She's a cat! Darkstripe: We're all cats, idiot. Willowpelt: NOT ALL OF US! I'M A STROGANOFF NINJA! Sorreltail: (slaps Darkstripe) Yeah! Bluestar: Methinks we should interview you. Ashfur: Me also thinks we should interview you. (in the interview room with Aquasplash) Ashfur: Tell us what you know. Bluestar: ASHFUR! Where are your manners? (curls up next to Aquasplash and purrs) Tell us what you know. Aquasplash: AWWWWWWWW! That's so adorable! I know it wasn't Brightheart. Ashfur: But Thrushpelt said he saw Brightheart telling Cinderpelt that Scarletpaw was a threat during the challenge. Aquasplash: That's a lie! Brightheart and Cinderpelt weren't even near eachother! They were on different teams! Bluestar: LIAR THRUSHPELT! HE'S TOTALLY A SUSPECT NOW! Aquasplash: He didn't do it either! I heard Shoalfoot telling Cinderpelt she was scared of getting evicted and Cinderpelt said something like: "Leave that to me." Bluestar: YOU SERIOUS!? Aquasplash: I'm serious! Plus, she was gone for ages in the afternoon before the eviction! Ashfur: :O A NEW SUSPECT! (Bluestar places Cinderpelt's photo in the suspects section) Cinderpelt: What? Bluestar: We're interviewing you. (in the interview room with Cinderpelt) Ashfur: Aquasplash told us you said something suspicious to Shoalfoot during the challenge! (replays Aquasplash's interview) Cinderpelt: I never said that! Ashfur: And she also said that you were gone for a long period during the eviction afternoon? Where did you go? Cinderpelt: I had a leave pass! I went to the shop! Ashfur: Shop, eh? Well, let's check on that with- Big Brother: She had a leave pass. Ashfur: I forgot that Big Brother hears everything. Bluestar: Ashfur, should we not call the shop? Ashfur: We should. (Bluestar leaves to call the sop. A short time later, she returns.) Bluestar: The shop owner said that she never saw you at the shop, so why don't you tell us where you were? Wait, don't answer that, I know. You tampered with the votes didn't you? Cinderpelt: No! (Bluestar jumps on to the table) Bluestar: Yes you did! Scarletpaw was a huge threat to you, and you needed Shoalfoot to help you get to the finals! You knew that Shoalfoot was the least popular out of the three intruders, and you were desperate! Cinderpelt: OKAY, OKAY! I DID IT! I ADMIT IT! Bluestar, you seriously need a breath mint because your breath ''stinks! Bluestar: That's just hurtful... (Bluestar and Ashfur come out of the interview room) Ashfur: GUYS! We know who it is.... (dramatic pause) It was CINDERPELT! Shoalfoot: WHAT!? D: (glares at Cinderpelt) I'MMA RAGE AT YOU! (goes in to Anime Rage mode) Cinderpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away) Shoalfoot: (punches Cinderpelt) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! Shoalfoot: (grabs Cinderpelt and swings her like a lassoo and throws her against the wall) Aquasplash: SHOALFOOT! Shoalfoot: (in computer voice) Anime rage finished. (normal voice) What? Aquasplash: Let Scarletpaw do that! Shoalfoot: Hehehe... I will! Have fun, Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WEEK TEN, CHALLENGE (Ft. Darkstream, Spottedpool, Hawkmask, Mousefur, Mosseye, HIMG & Lionblaze) Shoalfoot: (is getting scones out of the oven) I can't wait! Not long now! Darkstripe: (sniffing) ARE THEY SCONES!? (goes to grab one) Shoalfoot: (slaps) NO! THEY'RE FOR SCARLETPAW! Darkstripe: (cries) But I wanted a scone! Sorreltail: LOL! BABY! Darkstripe: (cries even more) Shoalfoot: Shhh! Have a cookie! Darkstripe: YAY! Big Brother: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! Shoalfoot: OMSC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone runs outside) (the door opens and Scarletpaw enters) Scarletpaw: I'm back! Shoalfoot: OMSC SCARLETPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! (tacklehugs off cliff) Scarletpaw: (falls off cliff) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Shoalfoot: I KILLED HER! D: (Scarletpaw comes back up) Scarletpaw: (to the tune of #thatpower) Ooooooooooooh! I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive! Shoalfoot: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE! Thrushpelt: And I'm loving every second, minute... Brightheart: Thrushpelt. Stop it. Or I'll. (bleep)ing kill you. Thrushpelt:LOL you just sung it! Brightheart: OMSC NO! Willowpelt: STOP SINGING #THAT POWER! Aquasplash: YEAH! Big Brother: (to the tune of #thatpower) Time for the challenge. Sorreltail: STOP IT! (throws boulder at Big Brother) (Big Brother dodges the boulder. It bounces on a trampoline and hits Sorreltail in the head) Darkstripe: OWNED! (everyone leaves for the challenge) Scarletpaw: WAIT! (everyone turns around) Scarletpaw: Who tampered with the votes? Shoalfoot: (points at Cinderpelt) It was her! Cinderpelt: Oh (bleep) you... Scarletpaw: Well then... (runs Cinderpelt over with a bulldozer) Scarletpaw: On with the challenge! (further along in the house's backyard) Big Brother: It's time for the talent show!!!! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Please welcome your JUDGES! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Here's DARKSTREAM! Darkstream: Waddup? (eats bratwurst) Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: And judge number two, SPOTTEDPOOL! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Spottedpool: Hi! Big Brother: And judge number 3, MOSSEYE! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: And the fourth judge, MOUSEFUR! Everyone: Yay? Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMPEH GRUMP Mousefur: GRUMPEH GRUMP Fifth Judge: Hey! You forgot me! Big Brother: We have a fifth judge? Fifth Judge: YES Big Brother: Please welcome the fifth judge, HAWKMASK! Everyone: We're bored of saying yay. Hawkmask: Hey! You said it for everyone else! Say it now! (shakes fist) SAY IT! Everyone: (all scared-like) Yaaaaaaaaay? Hawkmask: Better. Big Brother: You guys have 30 minutes to practice your acts. (30 minutes later) Big Brother: It's time for the first act! Please welcome THRUSHPELT! (Thrushpelt walks on to stage, wearing a Nicki Minaj wig) Darkstream: (dies laughing) Thrushpelt: Hey! Hawkmask: And what is your talent? Thrushpelt: I am a rapper! Mousefur: And the "song" you are rapping? Thrushpelt: Super Bass! Mosseye: This should be fun. Spottedpool: I have no idea why there are five judges... (the music starts) (Thrushpelt tries to do the Nicki Minaj blink thing but fails) Darkstream: (dies laughing) Thrushpelt: This one is for the boy with the boomin' system Top down AC with the coolin' system... Mousefur: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spottedpool: I would also like to boo. Hawkmask: SHHHHHHHH! Thrushpelt: When he come up in the club, he be blazing up Got stacks on deck like he saving up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal Hawkmask: :O BAD GRAMMAR? NOW THAT IS JUST NOT ''ON! Thrushpelt: '''He pop bottles and he got the right kind' of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke (which is a delicious drink by the way, kiddies) He always in the air but he never fly coach He a dadadadada trip Sailor of the ship When he make a- I QUIT! THIS SONG IS DIRTY! Mousefur: Just skip that bit!!! Thrushpelt: Fine! I said "excuse me, you're a heck of a guy I mean my-my-my-my- you're like PELICAN FLY! Darkstream: (dies laughing) PELICAN FLY!!!! XD Spottedpool: OMSC THIS IS SO FUNNY! Thrushpelt: OH SHUT UP! I QUIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE MAKING FUN OF ME! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GUYS RAPPING! (runs off the stage crying) Mousefur: Thank StarClan that's over... Thrushpelt: (bleep) YOU! Mousefur: Excuse me? Do not speak to your Elders like that! Thrushpelt: I'M OLDER THAN YOU! Mousefur: BUT I LIVED LONGER, SO THERE! Thrushpelt: (runs away) Mosseye: Hey, how come I didn't get a line? Big Brother: Well, you're about to get more, please welcome contestant number 2, Shoalfoot! Mosseye: YAY! MORE LINES! (Shoalfoot walks on to stage wearing a kimono) Mousefur: OMSC KIMONO THINGY! I WANT IT! GIMMIEEEEEE! Shoalfoot: MY KIMONO! STAY AWAY! (hisses) Mousefur: (hides behind chair) Mosseye: Anywho, what's your talent? Shoalfoot: I can make sushi complete with origami swan napkins in 90 seconds. Mosseye: Bull. Shoalfoot: You're a bull Mosseye: No I'm not! (grows a bulls head) Hawkmask: I guess you are. Darkstream: :O THAT'S SO COOL! Spottedpool: Well, if you're gonna be making sushi, I guess I'd better get out my red eating cloth.. Mosseye: (grunts) Spottedpool: Huh? Mousefur: Bulls like Red cloths. Spottedpool: Uh-oh. Mosseye: (charges) Spottedpool: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs) Mosseye: RED CLOOOOOOOOOOTH! Big Brother: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE CHALLENGE!? Mosseye: (turns backk to normal) Sorry. (Spottedpool and Mosseye go back to their seats) Shoalfoot: Okay, before we start, somebody make me angry. Darkstream: I killed Scarletpaw. Shoalfoot: D:::::::::::::::: HOW COULD YOU!? ANIME RAGE!!!!!!! (starts doing everything super-fast) Hawkmask: Woah. Shoalfoot: (rolls up the sushi wraps and chops them) Shoalfoot; SUSHI DONE! NOW TO FOLD THE SWANS! (folds the swans) Shoalfoot: (in computer voice) Anime rage depleted. (normal voice) DONE! What was my time? Mousefur: (looks at stopwatch) I can't see that! Where are my glasses? Hawkmask: GIVE IT TO ME! (snatches stopwatch) Your time waas 1:30!!! Shoalfoot: HOORAY! Darkstream: And now for the taste test! (they taste it) Mosseye: EWWIES!!! RAW FISH! Mousefur: THAT'S... THAT'S HORRIBLE! EWWWW! Hawkmask: (runs to vomit) You poisoned me!!!! Spottedpool: That's absolutely horrible... Big Brother: And now for act number three, SCARLETPAW! (HIMG runs up) HIMG: HEY! I WANNA BE JUDGE! Big Brother: Sorry, we already have 5. HIMG: (kills Mousefur) Now you don't! Mousefur: HEY! Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP GRUMP! MAH GRUMP BUD! D: Big Brother: Fine, you can be judge. HIMG: YAY! Big Brother: Come on, Scarletpaw! (Scarletpaw comes on to stage, a teapot in hand) Darkstream: PLEASE, PLEASE tell me you're gonna sing I'm A Little Teapot! Scarletpaw: Pfft, no! Darkstream: (cries like a baby) Scarletpaw: I'm gonna sing It's A Wonderful Day For Tea! HIMG: EWWWWWWWW TEA! Hawkmask:Go ahead then (the music starts) Scarletpaw: It's the most wonderful drink of them all Tea is so great, you can have it in a cup big or small! Spottedpool: She's actually a really good singer! Mosseye: At least she's not singing about scones! Scarletpaw: Tea! Tea is so great! It's a wonderful time for tea! Anytime is a great time when you drink your tea! Have a drink right noooooooow! (grabs out five cups and pours in to them) Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink! DRINK YOUR TEA NOW I SAY! There is no time to waste! DRINK. YOUR. FREAKIN'. TEA. (the judges drink their tea) Mosseye: EWWW! HIMG: I HATE TEA! Hawkmask: How can you hate tea when you're British? But seriously, EWW THIS TEA IS AUSTRALIAN AFTERNOON TEA! IT''S GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!! D:'' Scarletpaw: I'm sure by now you all agree It's a wonderful time for tea So follow me ''' '''Throw your teapot in the air and shout with glee (Scarletpaw throws her teapot in the air) It's a wondeful time for... (the teapot comes back spout down and the boiling hot tea spills on Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (jumps off a cliff in to a swimming pool below) Ahh, that's better. Now, can I get some help back up? Big Brother: Please welcome act 4, Aquasplash! (Aquasplash walks on to stage) Aquasplash: HI-HI-HI-HI-HI HIMG: What's your talent? Aquasplash: I know everything there is to know about Taylor Swift. Test me! Hawkmask: Full name? Aquasplash: Taylor Alison Swift! Spottedpool: Age? Aquasplash: 23, turning 24 later thiis year! Mosseye: Favourite colour? Aquasplash: RED! Darkstream: Every boyfriend she's had in order? Aquasplash: Joe Jonas, Taylor Lautner, John Mayer, Jake Gyllenhaal, Conor Kennedy and Harry Styles! Darkstream: That's creepy. HIMG:How many songs has she released excluding bonus tracks and Christmas songs? Aquasplash: 53! HIMG: HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WRONG Aquasplash: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA NO! HIMG: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES! Aquasplash: (shoots) HIMG: OUCHIES! D: Big Brother: Okay, act #5, Cinderpelt! (Cinderpelt walks on to stage) (Scarletpaw ties a piece of string to her tail) Shoalfoot: (giggles) Scarletpaw: Shhhhh! Darkstream: Hello there! What's your talent? Cinderpelt: I can sing. Mosseye: What song? Cinderpelt: Emotions by Mariah Carey HIMG: XD this should be fun... Scarletpaw: Indeed it shall. (the music starts) Cinderpelt: You've got me feeling emotions Deeper than I've ever dreamed of HIMG: (gasp) Darkstream: EPIC SINGING! Mosseye: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Cinderpelt: Oh you've got me feeling emotions Higher than the heavens above I feel good, I feel nice I've never been so satisfied I'm in love, I'm alive Intoxicated, flying high It feels like a dream when you love me tenderly I don't know if it's real But I like the way I feel In-''' Scarletpaw: (pulls the string) Cinderpelt: (as high as Mariah Carey) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Spottedpool: MY EARS! D: (covers ears) Mosseye: (ears explode) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! GREAT, NOW I NEED NEW EARS! HIMG: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? D: Cinderpelt: Someone pulled my tail! Shoalfoot: (starts laughing like a maniac) Scarletpaw: SHHHHH! You'll give it away! Big Brother: Okay, we're gonna go to an ad break while Mosseye gets new ears. Come back to see Sorreltail's talent! (back at the house) Mosseye: (is glueing new ears on) I swear if that happens again I'll- Big Brother: Okay, we're back! Now it's time for Jayfeather! Producer: (whispers) You said Sorreltail before the break! Big Brother: I did? o.O Producer: Yes! Big Brother: Fine. Sorreltail. (Sorreltail walks on stage) HIMG: What's your talent? Sorreltail: Well, I have a horrible habit of getting- (a piano goes flying and hits her in the head) Darkstream: OWNED! Sorreltail: (staggers up) See what I mean? (faceplants in to fridge and falls back down) Spottedpool: OWNED! (the fridge falls on top of her) HIMG: OWNED! Sorreltail: See? (falls off random cliff) HEY! THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE! Mosseye: OWNED! (Sorreltail is falling down the cliff. Directly below her is a pool, to her right is a cactus field) Sorreltail: Please no, please no, please no! (a gust of wind sends her butt-first in to the cactus field) Sorreltail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hawkmask: OWNED! HIMG: XD That was funny Spottedpool: Nothing can beat that. That wins. Mosseye: Big Brother! We decided! Big Brother: Can't do that. Watch the other three. Next is Darkstripe! (Darkstripe walks on to stage) Hawkmask: What's your talent? Darkstripe: I can count to potato! Hawkmask: (presses eject button and Darkstripe falls down a trapdoor) NEXT! (Jayfeather walks on to stage) Spottedpool: How come I never get any lines anymore? Darkstream: Me too! What's your talent Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpity grump grumpeh! Mosseye: Who can translate? Mousefur: I can! HIMG: Dude, I killed you. Mousefur: NEVER! I have oldness powers! I am immortal! (Purdy appears) Purdy: I am too! Mousefur: I'm immortaler than you! Now go away! Purdy: D: (disappears) Mousefur: Now where was I? Oh yes. (kills HIMG) HIMG: HEY! D: Mousefur: Now what's your talent Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Grumpeh- Big Brother: Screw this. (puts translator collar on Jayfeather) Jayfeather: Behold, Jayfeather the mighty magician! (trips over magician's box) Spottedpool: (dies laughing) Darkstream: Hey! That's my thing! Jayfeather: I can do magic tricks! Mosseye: (sarcastic gasp) Really? Jayfeather: YES! (turns Mosseye in to a scone) Scarletpaw: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! RANDOM SCONE! (dives at it and puts in mouth) Mosseye: QUICK! CHANGE ME BACK! (Jayfeather changes Mosseye back) Scarletpaw: I'M NOT A CANNIBAL! I HATE YOU! D: (runs off crying) Hawkmask: What else can you do? Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze appear) Lionblaze: Hi Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze disappear) Lionblaze: Bye Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze appear) Lionblaze: Hi Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze disappear) Lionblaze: Bye Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze appear) Lionblaze: Hi Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze disappear) Lionblaze: Bye Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze appear) Lionblaze: This is getting really annoying, Jayfeather. Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze disappear) Lionblaze: Seriously, don't do it again! Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze disappear) Jayfeather: (makes Lionblaze appear) Lionblaze: (cuts Jayfeather's wand in half) Spottedpool: That sounds so ''dirty! Mosseye: EW! SPOTTEDPOOL, EW! Big Brother: Time for the last act, WIlowpelt! (Willowpelt sprints on to stage in a tutu) Willowpelt: HOW CAN YOU PAVE PARADISE!? ISN'T PARADISE LIKE A BEACH OR SOMETHING? HOW CAN YOU PUT A PARKING LOT ON A BEACH? HOW DO PEOPLE GET TO IT? ARE THEY SELLING WATER CARS NOW? I WANT ONE!!!! (runs off) (for people who don't get that reference, look here. Big Brother: (grabs tail) Get back to the stage... Willowpelt: (runs back) Mousefur: What's your talent? Willowpelt: I CAN DO BALLET! Mosseye: (laughs) If you can do ballet, I'll give you $50. (the music starts) Willowpelt: (does perfect pirrouete) Everyone: :O (Willowpelt does some awesome leaps) Shoalfoot: How can she do that when she;s bananas? Brightheart: HEY! NOT THE FINAL ACT! YOU FORGOT ME! Big Brother: No time. Go away, Brightheart: But I can sing. LAAAAAAAAAAAA! Everyone: THAT WAS AWFUL! D: Big Brother: See, you can't. Now everyone shush. (Willowpelt keeps dancing awesomely, and does 6 pirrouettes in a row) Spottedpool: Nuh-uh! You can't be serious! (Willowpelt stops) Willowpelt: EPIC REMIX TIME! (plays Titanium) Mousefur: QUICK, TURN THAT OFF BEFORE- Darkstream: DANCING STRIKEH!!!!!! D: RUN! (everybody hides) (Avalanchestrike comes on and starts dancing like an idiot) Avalanchestrike: I AM TITANIIIIIIIIIIUM! Shoalfoot: DON'T LOOK AT IT, IT WILL TURN YOU TO STONE!!! Willowpelt: (mauls) STOP RUINING MY ACT!!!! Avalanchestrike: (runs away) Willowpelt: NOW FOR MY ROUTINE! (does epic hip-hop routine) Everyone: (cheers) Big Brother: I think we can all agree that the winner is WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: But, of course, that means the FOUR CASES OF DOOM! Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: One case contains invincibility from nominations, one contains a potato, one contains a $1000 voucher for anything, and the other contains INSTANT EVICTION! Which case do you pick? Willowpelt: CASE #2! Big Brother: Open it... Willowpelt: (opens it) INSTANT EVICTION! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! D: (shocked silence) Thrushpelt: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Darkstripe: OMSC IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! Oh, isn't this just delightful? Sorreltail: (slaps) NO! Mum, don't go, I love you! D: Big Brother: (claps hands excitedly) Oh, I've been ''dreaming of this moment! Willowpelt, get out and stay out! Willowpelt: YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, FOR I AM THE SQUIGGLE-SQUAGGLE QUEEN! (Willowpelt charges out the door) Everyone: Thank StarClan that's over. Aquasplash: As much as I hate to say it, she was a threat. Brightheart: A big one. Big Brother: Well, that's the end of that psycho. Oh, Shoalfoot, you'd better go too. Shoalfoot; WHAT!? D: Big Brother: Scarletpaw's back in and we counted the votes from last week, and you had the lowest, so bye-bye! Shoalfoot: But... but we were just reunited! Big Brother: Fine! Aquasplash can go! Aquasplash: NO! That isn't fair! I earned my place here! Big Brother: (bleeeeeeeep) why must you make things so difficult? One of you just go, please! Shoalfoot: I'm not going anywhere! Aquasplash: Neither am I! Big Brother: OKAY! I have a solution. We'll let the public decide who goes, and after that one of you definitely has to leave. Deal? (both nod) Big Brother: Okay then! Voice-over? Voice-over: To save SHOALFOOT, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS SHOALFOOT to 161 661! To save AQUASPLASH, dial 1902 55 71 17! Or SMS AQUASPLASH to 161 661! Big Brother: You have a day to vote. Make sure the cat you vote for in the poll below is the cat you want to GO HOME, not save! Who's going home? (Remember, you guys have to have your votes in by FRIDAY gave you an extra day to make it count!) Shoalfoot Aquasplash Big Brother: (grabs card) Thankyou producer! Scarletpaw: (squeezes Shoalfoot) I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! Shoalfoot: Eeep! You're squeezing me! Brightheart: (facepaw) Big Brother: It's time for the moment of truth! Aquasplash, Shoalfoot, one of you is just seconds away from leaving the Big Brother. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... AQUASPLASH! Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (cuddles Taylor Swift toy) Scarletpaw: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (squeezes Shoalfoot even harder) Aquasplash: (bleep) YOU SCARLETPAW, YOU (bleep)! YOU COULDN'T JUST (bleep) LET SHOALFOOT GO, HUH!? YOU COULDN'T PLAY FAIR!? JEEZ SCARLETPAW, YOU ARE JUST A PLAIN OLD (bleep) (bleep)! (shocked silence) Scarletpaw: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M NONE OF THOSE THINGS! (runs off crying) Aquasplash: (exits the house) Daisy: Please welcome evictees number eight and nine, WILLOWPELT AND AQUASPLASH! (Willowpelt sprints on to stage, Aquasplash follows) Willowpelt: I HAVE AN EPIC SONG OMSC LISTENNNNNNNNNNNN! I'M A COUCH! (crappy dance music plays) Willowpelt: '''I LIKE TO PELT! I LIKE TO PELT! I LIKE TO PELT THINGS, 'CAUSE I'M A PELT! I LIKE TO PELT! I LIKE TO PELT! I LIKE TO PELT THINGS AT WILLOWPELT! I LIKE TO PELT! I LIKE TO PELT! WHAT DID I SAY!? Everyone: YOU LIKE TO PELT! Daisy: Why the (bleep) did I just do that? Anyway, how was your time in the house Willowpelt? Willowpelt: CHICKEN BONE PANDA BEAR MEATBALLS! (sprints in to limo. It drives off) Daisy: So much for talking to her. How about you Aquasplash? Aquasplash: I HATE SCARLETPAW SO MUCH!! I JUST WANT TO THROTTLE HER SHDUFDHIUDDFUHUFDSGUSFGSSF! (goes in to limo. It drives off) Daisy: Why doesn't anyone wanna talk to me? (cries like a baby( Cat in Crowd: Because you SUCK! Daisy: (shoots cat) The housemates wake up one morning to find their house stolen. Who took it? Where is it? Or is Big Brother just being a troll? Who will prevail in the hottest of challenges? Who rejoicies as their rival is booted out of the house? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Eleven Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Big Brother